Frenemies
by hischameleon
Summary: Take a boy who hates that girl. Take also a girl who hates that boy. What do you get? Frenemies.
1. Character Info

**Can a girl really get along with a boy she hates?**

 **Can a boy really get along with a girl he hates?**

 **Find out here.**

 **But first, let us learn all the characters.**

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

 **••Character••Info••**

 **Miki Yanagi as** Jayzelyn Igawa

 **Age** : 15

 **Nicknames** : Jay, Zelyn, Jayze, Jayzel

 **Likes/Hobbies** :

√ Listening to Music

√ Reading books

√ Cheesecakes!

√ Sharks

√ swimming

√ Sleeping

√ Her bedroom

√ Nutella

√ pranking **Marvick**

(•~•)

 **Nakao Masaki as** Marvick Nakamori

 **Age** : 16

 **Nicknames** : Marvs, Vic, Marvey

 **Likes/Hobbies:**

√ His bedroom

√ Basketball

√ Listening to music

√ Buying books (new)

√ Skydiving

√ Birds(especially eagles)

√ pizza

√ flirting with random girls

√ teasing/pranking **Jayzelyn**

(•~•)

 **Haruka Tateishi as** Ashley Yukiko

 **Age** : 15

 **Nicknames** : Ash, leyley, leigh

 **Likes/Hobbies** :

√ Her bedroom

√ marshmallows

√ Ice skating

√ flowers

√ Tigers

√ Her flute

√ Star gazing

√ sleeping

√ has a crush on **Juaren**

(•~•)

 **Shohei Nanba as** Juaren Kihagaru

 **Age** : 15

 **Nickname** : Juaren, Renren

 **Likes/Hobbies:**

√ His saxophone

√ His guitar

√ food

√ spring/winter breaks

√ coffee

√ Lions

√ soccer

√ Lunch

√ has a crush on **Ashley**

(•~•)

 **Tsurugi Watanabe as** Iverson Moriya

 **Age** : 16

 **Nicknames** : Iver, Oliver

 **Likes/Hobbies** :

√ Studying

√ reading old and new books

√ Biology

√ Science

√ Experiments

√ Elephants

√ his piano

√ listening to music

√ basketball

(•~•)

 **Naomi Kunishima as** Ira Kuroki

 **Age** : 17

 **Nickname** : Ezekiel

 **Likes/Hobbies:**

√ Depressed (sometimes)

√ tries to be happy

√ Studying

√ Star gazing

√ movies

√ pasta

√ wolf

√ roller coasters

√ sleeping

 **••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

 **This story is also on Wattpad**

 **Except the summary there is different😅😅**

 **I'll start updating soon ^°^**


	2. 1: A day full of name callings

**(Jayzelyn)**

RING! RING! RING!

Ugh.

I wish one day I could wake up without the most annoying sound in the whole world ringing in my head. I stood up with my teddy bear, yes I know I'm too old but just because reasons. Since I placed my alarm clock far so that I could exercise . walk after the alarm rings. I turned off the alarm.

I was still tired from yesterday, my best friend Ashley Yukiko, who was just a transfered at our school two weeks ago already became my best friend, decided to throw a party on Wednesday(yesterday obvs) and at MY house for no reason, well actually because my parents were away doing business stuff, which I don't really give a damn about.

I'll tell you guys information about this after I wake up later.

~5 minutes later~

*SPLASH*

A breeze of cold and freezing water hit me at the same time.

"WAHHH! I SWEAR TO- LAST TIME I CHECKED I WASNT NOMINATED FOR ALS ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE!" I screamed. Literally. I mean, its cold on my room since the air conditioning is still on and the water! I just died. I heard a giggle beside me. I realized It was Ashley.

"Wakey wakey princess! We don't want to be late." Ashley placed the bucket on the floor.

"Why did you splashed a bucket full of cold water on me?!" I angrily said while pouting.

"What? You told me that I will pour a big bucket on you when u don't wake up!" Ashley said.

"Wait... How did you get in my bedroom?" I asked.

"I climbed your balcony- just kidding your mum called me and told me that I should wake you up because this is the BIG day." She said.

What big day... Oh!

"Oh my gosh! I forgot I have to dress up!" I hurriedly get off my bed and check my bulletin board to see what uniforms we will wear.

We have two uniform appearance well actually three because that one is for P.E (Physical Education)

Civilian clothes doesn't really counts. Oh! BTW, we only have 4 days of school, this is the only thing I appreciate about this school.

Thursday huh?

Anyways, I told ashley to get out of the room, not in a mean way of course, because I am gonna bathe and dress up.

I took a 15 minute bath, that's my thing. I'm still wondering how do people take baths under 5 mins. I am super jelly. After this and that I finally chose what I am going to wear.

I chose this kind of blueish indigo T-shirt that I normally wear, skinny jeans, a pair of sandals, and matching mint accessories.

No. I am not going to wear dresses. I loathe them for a reason. Unless I can put leggings under them.

I put on my undies, then the pants and shirt. I arranged my stuff and put them in my bag. I brushed my hair and finally got outside to wait for our service. If you've noticed that I don't take breakfast then yes. I don't. I mean its bad for your health and all but this is me and I'm not doing this for attention and no, I am not depressed.

As I walk out, I saw many faces. I always see that creepy smirk that Marvick has. This probably why I hate him. I rolled my eyes.

You see, Me, Ashley, Juaren, Iverson and finally, the devil aka Marvick always meet up on our house's gate to wait for the school's private service to pick us up.

 **At school~~**

As we enter the school gates. A lot of girls scream. Probably because of the boys behind us. You see, they, I mean we are popular in this school. Not because me and our group always gets A+ marks on tests, we have the highest grades and stuff... No.

Ashley is pretty and her video, she made a cover about the song "counting Stars" and it went viral.

The boys, especially Marvick is popular for their handsomeness and stuff. I can't see why the girls have a crush on him.

And me? I don't know, seriously. Some would say I'm pretty popular for my kindness and stuff. Some say because I'm beautiful. But I look like potato!

Anyways, as we made our way to our lockers, the things I usually see are someone is making out beside my locker. Ugh. This is disgusting. Anyways, I opened up my locker, and still shocked of why does my locker have so many books even though we only have a few books given by the school. Well actually, I don't even know why we have lockers. We are special or some kind of stuff so our books are just installed in our IPad.

I am done looking at my locker and getting notebooks and stuff. The bell rang and it is time for class. And I don't even know why our class starts with the most boring subject...

Math.

I mean some people like it, but I'm trying my best not to sleep here. As I enter class, I noticed that the only chair for me is right beside Marvick.

Today is my unluckiest day of all time.

After three classes and is lunch break~

I am so glad that me and Ashley got to be lab partners. Anyways, as we grab trays and stuff, we lined up to see what's new or old for today. Ashley got Salmon and veggies, tropical fruit shake, and chocolate cake for dessert, while I got meatballs and mash potato, apple juice, and strawberry CHEESECAKE!

 **(This is supposed to be Japanese and stuff, while I'm here just thinking why this is not Japanese related? Idk somebody help😂😂)**

 **A** s we seat down for our "reserved area", far away from others, thank goodness this time I'm far away from the devil. Last time, he was acting like a gentleman and offered a seat for me. And guess what! I got sticked to the chair because he put bubble gum all over it! Ugh... And now this time I am preparing a prank for him and he should get his a** ready.

 **(Whoops, looks like everybody here isn't sophisticated since they're like, rich here😂)**

As he sit down on his chair, he wasn't aware that there spiders stuck not really, but they are behind his chair. You see, he has a little bit afraid of spiders. So I'm here eating my food waiting for the spiders to crawl over him.

"Hey guys! I have an idea! Since our winter break is 2 weeks, what about we all go to Somewhere we can have fun?" Juaren said, talking while his mouth is full.

 **(Rich kid😂😂)**

"Perfect! I can finally invite her!" Marvick smiled.

I felt my heart skip a beat. What was that?!

"Hey Juaren, stop talking like that. Ashley won't hear you." I said.

Why did I mention Ashley? Because I am a die-hard fan of these two. Yes. I do this to all my friends so this isn't weird for them.

"Whatever. So? Are you guys good?" Juaren asked.

"Yeah! We're totally good about that!" Ashley said.

I looked at Marvick. I already see one of the spiders crawling on his shoulder. I smiled

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"What the hell was that for?!" Marvick yelled at me. I rolled my eyes. He was following me. Or you could say that our friends left us and we were left behind to walk in the hallways alone.

"I dunno."

"Stop pretending! You were the one who laughed when everybody was worried!"

"What? I only find it funny."

"Whatever. I don't care about your excuses. Tell me why you did that!"

I can feel someone behind following us.

"Are you that stupid?! For revenge of course! You literally put gum all over my skirt! You're a pervert!" I stopped walking and so did he. We are screaming mean things at each other and others are just looking. But I don't care that much.

This kept going on until I felt someone come between us.

"Alright! Stop it you two. We are going in our classes and forget about this." Ashley grabbed my hand and forced me to follow her.

So far how everyday school goes for me. A day full of name callings.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **So? This was my first story! ^°^**

 **I'll continue the rest of the day tomorrow... Or the other day.**

 **I hope you like this chapter!**

 **-Miki**


End file.
